<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unsere Monate by Sindarina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094778">Unsere Monate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina'>Sindarina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnificent Seven (1960)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, M/M, Memories, Post-Canon, Spring, Summer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Du bist, du <em>warst</em>, ein Sommerkind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Adams/Vin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unsere Monate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jetzt im Vorweihnachtstrubel habe ich mehrere Tage gebraucht, um das fertigzubekommen. Ein wenig poetisch angehaucht, hoffentlich trotzdem passend für dieses Fandom :) März und Juli habe ich von den jeweiligen Schauspielern übernommen. Hoffe, es gefällt.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ich bin ein Frühlingskind. Du bist, du <em>warst</em>, ein Sommerkind.</p><p>Im Mittleren Westen brachten die Tage erste warme Sonnenstrahlen, während man sich nachts noch immer was abfrieren konnte. Die Luft strich frisch über die weiten Grasebenen und die Seen, und es trauten sich immer mehr Blumen aus der Erde. Der Winter verabschiedete sich mehr und mehr. Der Schnee schmolz.</p><p>Bei dir im Süden war der Sommer in vollem Gange, mit reichlich Sonne und reichlich Regen. Feuchte, auch mal drückende Luft vom nahen Meer her. Zeit der Wirbelstürme. Dein Monat war der heißeste des Jahres. Haben dir die Gewitter Angst gemacht? Wurdest du spazieren gefahren, in einem feinen kleinen Wagen auf der Plantage? Wer war meistens mit dir?</p><p>Wir haben unsere Geburtstage nie groß gefeiert. Keine Geschenke. Kein besonderes (und manchmal halb ins Wasser gefallenes) Essen. Aber fürs Aufwachen heckten wir noch immer was aus, und das war toll, in jedem Jahr.</p><p>Ich denke lieber an deine ersten Tage, als an deine letzten. Lieber an uns in Camarga, als an … Verdammt, ich musste gegen Ende sogar deine Hand loslassen – weil wir nicht mehr alleine waren.</p><p>Ja … Als du zur Welt kamst, musste es ein wunderschöner Tag gewesen sein, dort im Süden.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>